Star Fox: Last Minute Christmas Shopping
by XxSanitariumxX
Summary: In no way could Fox have been happier, Christmas was around the corner, he is married to Krystal, has a kid with her and all the Christmas shopping was done. Or so he thought. In the rush he blindsighted Krystal! Now he must brave Christmas Eve shopping!
1. Chapter 1

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE~~~ Hey all just wanted to wish you and your families a merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah and a bitchin Kwanzaa! Unfortunately I don't know any other holidays celebrated around this time so Happy/Merry/Bitchin *insert your holiday here* to you and your families as well! _**

**_Now down to business. I've wanted to do a holiday themed fan fic for a while and I know that the Christmas one is a favorite so my idea isn't too original. basically Fox is in desperate need to get Krystal his wife a present and goes through a whole mess of escapades to get one for her. I wanted this to be a one shot but it got too long rather fast. I would have posted this earlier but I only just got the idea on Christmas eve and since the kid is still in me I woke up a few hours before it's time to open presents (at about 5 am)._**

**_Well hope you enjoy don't forget to tell me what you think, more is coming after Christmas!_**

Fox stroked the sweet smelling blue hair of his wife wondering why couldn't every day be like this? Not that every other day was bad or anything, far from it, but this one was by far the most special of all he had ever shared with her. He leaned in and kissed her sleeping head and kept watching the fire he made a few hours before in the fire place. The lights on the tree shone brightly but not in a discomforting way. All the colors, green, red, yellow, orange and especially blue coexisted and brought out the radiant beauty in each other.

'Two days until Christmas.' Fox mentally sighed.

'Yup just two more days.' Someone else said. Normally most people were shocked, afraid and defensive if another mind invaded theirs but Fox welcomed it. he didn't mind Krystal dropping in at all in fact he welcomed it. She always brought a sense of calm, warmth and love when she came into his mind.

'You're still awake?' Fox asked mentally.

"I've been awake Fox." Krystal said lifting her head off his shoulder and kissed him on the lips. Even after five years full of it Fox always blushed when she kissed him. how couldn't he? To him she was the most beautiful woman in the Lylat and no one could ever prove otherwise.

"Is Marcus also awake?" Fox whispered.

Krystal shook her head. "No he's dreaming right now. Boy he likes cookies."

"That would be Katt's fault, one bite and oh my god." Fox said having a climax in his mouth. Katt made some seriously tasty cookies.

"You never drool over my cooking." Krystal pouted.

"No offense but you catch home made ice cream on fire." Fox chuckled.

"I do not." Krystal said and playfully punched him. Fox just gave her a skeptical look. "Alright maybe once but it wasn't the ice cream it was the blender! Which never worked to begin with!"

"That's because the first week you joined Star Fox you wondered if it could blend rocks not just ice!" Fox laughed.

"I was curious!"

"And curiosity killed the cat or in this case the sexy vixen." Fox smiled then leaned in for another kiss which was not withheld from him. Fox and Krystal sat there locked onto each other's lips for quite a while before Krystal's mouth got tired.

"I don't understand how you can kiss for so long." Krystal said while massaging her jaw.

"Well I guess it's because I get to kiss you and a little discomfort won't be able to stop me. You're just too damn beautiful.

Krystal smiled. "Aren't you the flatterer."

Fox shrugged. "I just call them as I see them."

After another long and intense oral session Krystal asked. "Fox what are we doing for Christmas? I forgot."

"Well after Marcus is through destroying the hours and hours of careful wrapping on his presents we were going to go to Peppy's house and meet everyone there." Fox said and pecked her gently on the lips with his own.

"And we have all the gifts for everyone right?" Krystal asked worrying they didn't even though she helped Fox pick each and every single one of them out.

"Yep we did all that weeks before hand to avoid the final Holiday rush. Falco and Katt are getting that new T.V., Slippy a box of condoms, God knows he needs them how many kids has he got now?"

Krystal tallied them up on her fingers. "About thirteen. Who knows? By the time Christmas is here he'll have doubled that number!"

"True. Anyways for both Slippy and Amanda we got them that robotic nanny to help regulate and do chores, Peppy we got him that special cane he asked for, Lucy a new pair of earrings and Bill that new blaster he practically drooled over."

"Those are all such nice gifts Fox." Krystal said nuzzling back into his warm, firm chest. "I can't wait to see what you got me."

"Yeah I'm sure you'll-" Fox stopped mid sentence. His world came crashing down and terror swept through his veins like blood. He forgot to get Krystal, his wife of five years, and the love of his life a gift for Christmas.

"Fox are you alright? Your heart is beating faster." Krystal said listening to the soothing beats.

"Yeah I'm fine." Fox said than began to panic mentally. He had figured out that there were ways of fooling Krystal's telepathy but they were hard to master since she was so good. He used the simplest one and that was to think in a different language. Krystal could usually get the gist of it but when he thought in many of them it got harder and harder. He figured she wouldn't press right now because she wanted her present to remain a surprise so he was allowed to panic now.

'Oh crap! CRAP! How the Hell could I forget about Krystal? I don't even have an idea what to get her! She helped me with all the gifts for everyone else! CRAP!'

As Fox's mental roller coaster ride through him all over the amusement park her called a conscious Krystal began to get a little anxious. It was still a little early, Marcus was fast asleep, the setting was more than right but any setting was right when she got this anxious.

"Hey Fox? Let's say we go to bed huh?" She asked ending Fox's mental dilemma.

Panic gave way to excitement within Fox. "Sure why not?" Fox asked and got up. Just as Krystal made a move to get up herself Fox swooped her up in his arms.

Although she knew she was absolutely safe in her vulpine's arms she still held tightly. "What are you doing Fox?" Krystal asked as he nuzzled her neck.

"Escorting the lady to the bedroom." Fox said then kissed her. They kissed for a while but Fox hardly noticed. He could carry Krystal up and down a mountain and his muscles wouldn't complain once.

Fox strolled Krystal to the bedroom slowly. The house was dark and the Christmas lights strewn throughout the house was their only source of light. Krystal always marveled at them like a child and Fox always marveled and her hers. She seemed so innocent and pure, so beautiful and awe inspiring. He never wanted her to feel any differently from that moment.

The lights reflected off her fur and her deep eyes that Fox was drawn to like a moth to a light. He practically stepped on one of Marcus' toy Arwings he was so enthralled by her beauty and awe.

"I wish every day could be like Christmas time." Krystal whispered.

"Me to but the lines and the Christmas ads would drive me insane." Fox jested as he opened the door to their bedroom. There was a string of lights in the room despite the effects it made on Fox's rest but he'd let an elephant live in their room if it made Krystal as beautiful as the lights did. He could see all the colors of the lights reflect of her shiny, sleek, soft, blue fur and it made it hard to look away even more.

Fox laid Krystal on the bed and began to strip away the rest of his clothes. He was already shirtless but the socks, pants and boxers had to go as well. As he took off his clothes Krystal could see a lot more grace in it then most things he did and she knew why. She never was able to bring it up because she knew it would embarrass not just her but him as well. At one point in his life Fox was an erotic dancer, he had to be other wise he wouldn't have been able to buy a pilot's license and save the Lylat from Venom. After he obtained a license however he quit and never stepped near a stage again. As much as she wanted to see first hand Fox's act she could never ask him.

Fox was now down to his bear essentials and the new problem he faced washed away. Tonight he wouldn't worry about it but the next day he'd take care of it. For now he crept into the bed with great agile and positioned himself on top of the vixen he loved so dearly. Putting all his weight into his knees and left hand he kissed Krystal with his lips and explored her perfect figure with his right hand.

"I love you Krystal." Fox said and moved to turn off the lights.

Fox's hand reached the button and as the lights turned off Krystal responded. "I love you to."

The next day Fox woke up especially early so he would beat traffic and the lines. Little did he know that the lines and the traffic always got up a half hour earlier then what ever time he got up at. Fox walked out the door of his house and got into his car. He and Krystal bought a special little place outside of Corneria City in the mountains so there was no sign of traffic. He rolled the car to the front gate but had to get out into the freezing cold to stop Zeta.

"Zeta are you trying to get out again?" Fox asked leading the chestnut horse back to the stables. They had two horses so far and Zeta was always trying to leave on her own free will. They had several acres for them to run around in but Zeta always wanted to see new places.

Zeta flattened her ears at him and neighed. "Oh come on girl it's too cold for you to go out now, even with your coat on." Fox said patting her on her sides and scratching her itchy spots. She seemed to calm down and when she had enough she turned around and started eating her hay. "Good bye to you to Zeta." Fox said and left the stables. He would have said good morning to the other horse James but he was sleeping still and didn't wake up too well.

Fox got back into his car and drove towards Corneria City. Before he even got in it he was stuck in traffic for nearly an hour and finding a place to park was next to impossible. He finally found a place but it was half a mile away from the mall. He didn't mind the long walk in the freezing cold so early in the morning. The lights, happy people and festivities made up for it. people who recognized him stopped, wished him Merry Christmas, saluted, asked for his autograph and everything. Fox was happy to oblige because it was the holidays and he had time but it slowed him down all the same.

The mall itself was a chaotic bee's hive that had been over populated and shaken with a couple of rocks to the core. To put it in a better summery it was an all out battle that wasn't waged with guns, tanks, ships and bombs but pushing, shoving, swearing, biting and occasional trampling. He had been there before and wanted to avoid it this year but he had his own stupidity to thank for this.

The mall wasn't open yet so Fox got in line to get into the mall. All around him people seemed jumpy and on edge all ready, cars filled the parking lot and at any moment a stampede could erupt.

'Okay what am I going to get her? She has enough jewelry from her planet so I don't think that is the best choice. I know Katt is getting her a few outfits so clothes are out also. I don't think a toy is acceptable. Crap what am I going to get her?' Fox thought as he held his ground against the crowd.

Suddenly he got the perfect idea. 'That's it! She always loved the Great Fox's hot tub! That's what I'll get her! Wait do they even sell those here? I'm sure they do… then again. Well all I can do is live in hope. But then living in here won't be all too easy.'

Just as he thought that the mall opened and the line began to move. Already he was being pushed by the guy behind him and with one quick glare the guy stopped. Fox moved down the line praying that they had a store somewhere that soled hot tubs and when he finally got in he was blown away.

This year the mall really went all out, lights, ornaments, mistletoe and sales signs were literally everywhere. The ceiling lights were hardly necessary since all the festive lights provided mostly all the light. All the seasonal holidays were around so not to offend anybody who might happen to celebrate Plamatha.

'What ever the Hell that is.' Fox thought to himself.

Fox gradually walked around for awhile looking for a store but he couldn't shake the feeling like he was being watched. He looked back and didn't see anyone watching him but he didn't think differently because of it. Someone was definitely watching him. Fox finally got to a store called Bed, Bath and Infinity.

'Bed, Bath and Infinity huh? Meh, worth a shot.' Fox shrugged.

He tried to squeeze into the store but there were so many people clogging up the entrance for no reason he just wanted to pull a piece and start a new shopping massacre but he wouldn't this year. This year he wouldn't snap like that other guy and go absolutely crazy.

Once he was through he was able to look around the store. Unfortunately after a half an hour's search he came up with nothing so like an idiot he went to ask the idiot help for help.

"Excuse me do you carry hot tubs?" He asked an acne ridden youth.

The youth wore an orange vest with the company logo on the left front side and looked half baked or just half awake. Fox realized that perhaps he was the wrong choice.

"Dude, wait what?" the kid said in either a sleepy voice or his normal idiotic tone.

"A hot tub." Fox repeated.

"Oh… baths are over there." The kid said pointing to the bath tubs.

"No I already looked there I don't want a bath tub I want a hot tub."

The kid shrugged "Bath tubs get hot to man."

"But not as hot as a hot tub now do you have them or not?"

The kid gave him a blank look and he looked like he was chewing his own cud. After about five minutes of patient waiting the kid asked. "How can I help you?"

"A hot tub." Fox repeated trying not to envision himself strangling the little stoner.

"Oh." The kid pointed to the baths. "Bath tubs over-"

"No I don't want a bath tub I want to know if you people carry a god damn hot tub. _Hot tub! _Say it with me. HOT FUCKING TUB!" Fox shouted beginning to lose his cool and unfortunately he was only beginning to lose his cool. Something about this holiday could bring out the best and absolute worst in him.

"Oh why didn't you say so man? Follow me dude." The kid said and led him to the help desk. After waiting half an hour in a line Fox almost put his hands around the young squirrel's neck.

"Hey Clara this guy wants to know if we have hot tubs." The squirrel said to the rather cute but young feline.

Clara looked up form her desk and practically had an aneurysm. "I don't think so… let me take him into the back and check." She said.

"Will it take long?" Fox asked.

The feline smiled. "Oh no sir not too long." She said taking out a closed sign and put it on the desk.

'Fuck!' Fox thought mentally. When they said that it usually took forever but she seemed nice enough so swearing at her wasn't the way Fox was going to go. At least not yet.

Clara led Fox into the back room and for a few minutes they looked around. Little did Fox know she was trying to find a deserted part of the store.

"So Mr. McCloud who is this hot tub for?" Clara asked while pretending to look in a box.

"Someone really important to me." Fox said starting to lose more patience.

"I think this is it… why don't you have a look?" Clara asked motioning to the box. Fox shrugged and looked in it but found nothing.

"Err I don't think-" Fox said trying to take his head out of the box but something grabbed him. He yelped and jutted his head out but hit it on the hard metal shelves above him. He rubbed his head and once again something gripped his ass. "HEY! What the Hell-" Fox growled once he was out of the box but Clara began to assault his face with her lips.

"You know Mr. McCloud I've been dreaming of a day like this, where you walk into my store and I-" Clara began but Fox stopped her.

Fox pushed her away and when he found words he said. "Hey listen Clara, I'm flattered but I can't do this! I'm married and just how old are you?"

"Sixteen-"

"There you go!"

"But-"

"I'm sorry Clara but the answer is no." Fox said firmly but that brought Clara close to tears. She began to sob a little and immediately Fox felt like a jerk despite his innocence. He patted her on the shoulder and began to comfort her. "Hey listen Clara it's not your fault or anything. I just can't get involved because I'm married and you're too young. Now considering those two factors were eliminated I'd be more than happy to get to know you more but the fact is-"

"Do you think I'm pretty?" she asked, water on the eyes.

"Yeah but-"

"And I'm not fat?"

Fox looked her over "Hell no." he said truthfully. In fact she had almost as good a figure as Krystal. Almost.

"And you'd sleep with me if I were older and Krystal wasn't your wife?"

"I didn't say that, I would consider it maybe but I can't say that I would since I'm married and well…. This is confusing!"

Clara wiped her eyes. "I'm sorry sir but Bed, Bath and Infinity does not carry hot tubs."

"You don't? Damn it! Well fine then. Are you going to be oka-"

"Thank you come again." Clara said firmly and pointed to the exit.

Fox shrugged and left before there was a scene. She was a cute kid and not the first who tried to seduce, touch or even rape him. There had been many women before her, young and old, slender and fat, rich and poor. Unfortunately there were men to but he handled them differently. Depending on if they touched him or not he did or did not kick the crap out of them. If they didn't touch him he explained firmly that he was not gay but being gay wasn't bad or good to him, he just didn't care if a person was or not.

Fox left the store and once again that feeling of someone watching him came over him. He had to resist the urge to fade into the crowd and hide somewhere so he could possibly spot the stalker but he had a mission to do. Get Krystal the perfect gift in no man's land.


	2. Chapter 2

Fox got shoved from all over as he left the Bed, Bath and Infinity. He struck out there and now was on to the next store that looked promising. After nearly smashing an old grandma's face into the wall after she used her cane for poking rather than walking Fox made it into a store called Aqua world. As he went into the store he felt that strange presence follow him in.

Aqua world was like a giant store built for housing the needs of everything aquatic. There were fish, fishbowls, fish food, waterbeds, pools, water guns and hopefully hot tubs. Fox saw a helper employee who was thankfully not a horny female and not a stoner male.

"Excuse me do you carry hot tubs here?" Fox asked the owl.

"Hot tubs?" the middle aged barn owl repeated. "Hot tubs… I think we might. I doubt it."

Fox stopped his jaw from breaking off into a permanent suspension. "Well could you point me in a direction?"

"Yeah try the way back of the store." The owl said pointing over the hordes of stressed and angry shoppers.

Fox glared at the horde like it was a life long rival. "Fuck." He said before beginning the long arduous journey through the swarms. He slowly made progress and when he got about halfway he accidently bumped into a kindly looking old lady.

"Oh sorry ma'am." Fox said to her right before she freaked.

"HELP POLICE RAPE!" she shouted drawing a lot of attention to herself and Fox her would be rapist.

"What? No it was an accident I-"

"I'm sure you rapist!" the bony old rat squeaked. "You young fellers today thank you can touch, grab and-"

"Ma'am please I'm sorry it was an accident!" Fox said trying to reason with her.

"Is there a problem here?" a rather busty security guard asked. She was a white arctic wolf, one of the prettiest Fox had seen but couldn't hold a candle to Krystal. In her hands however she did hold a nightstick.

"No ma'am I just accidently-" Fox began but was stopped by the old rat's annoying old voice.

"He tried to have his way with me officer! He came on to me saying all these nasty things and nearly got his pants off before I could scream!"

Fox didn't know whether to vomit or yell. He did both unfortunately. He threw up in his mouth just barely but kept it down then said. "That did not happen! I was trying to get to the back of the store to look for a hot tub and I accidently bumped into her and she flipped out!"

The arctic wolf stared at Fox through her sunglasses. She knew he wasn't lying but this was Fox McCloud. There was no way she'd pass up a brief interrogation with the Hero of Lylat. The wolf just nodded. "I'm going to need the both of you to come with me." She said.

"Just what did I do officer?" the rat squeaked.

"Nothing ma'am I just need the both of you to come with me so we can get the stories straight and allow these people to get back to their shopping." The wolf said pleasantly.

'Oh fuck me!' Fox thought angrily to himself. 'Can't I go to one damn store without something happening?'

The arctic wolf led Fox and the old lady out of the store, through the swarms of angry shoppers and to the security room. She had the rat sit down in the waiting room while she led Fox to the back room.

"Wait here." The wolf said as she closed and locked the door behind Fox.

"Great, just great." Fox griped to himself. The room was a small nine by nine dark room with a table, two chairs and a light. The walls were thick and didn't allow sound to pass through and there were no windows. It was more of an interrogation room than a back room.

Fox took a seat down in one of the chairs and waited nearly a half an hour. Finally the door clicked unlocked and the arctic wolf came back.

"Hey there thought you forgot about me." Fox said tonelessly.

The arctic wolf locked the door behind her and sat down in the chair opposite of Fox. "Oh I wouldn't ever forget about you Mr. McCloud." She said taking off her sunglasses. She had the greyest eyes Fox ever saw.

"I see I don't need introductions." Fox shrugged.

"Indeed you don't. Now tell me exactly what happened." Fox sighed and recanted the situation. When he was done the arctic wolf just nodded. "I see. Up against the wall if you will."

"Really? I didn't do anything!" Fox groaned.

"The old woman said you sexually assaulted her and I need to see if that is true. Now up against the wall and spread 'em." She said a little more sternly.

Fox sighed again and got up. He assumed the position and thought of Krystal frisking him instead of the white arctic wolf.

The arctic wolf took her time enjoying the situation. She got out of her chair after examining the handsome vulpine. She set her nightstick on the table and put both hands on Fox's shoulders. "You're rather tense Mr. McCloud." She said feeling all his muscles being flexed.

She moved her hands down his sides and patted, groped and slid them up and down more times then necessary. Finally she got to his waist. She clenched his sides causing Fox to yelp and fall out of his mind warp of Krystal.

"Hey listen you're getting awfully touchy here. You do know that I am married right?"

"Really? Does a married man always carry a long roll of condoms when his wife is no where near or just when he is out attempting to rape old women?" she asked holding a roll of condoms up in Fox's face she got from her own pocket.

Fox's eyes bulged. "Those aren't mine! You're trying to frame me!"

"You better believe it Mr. McCloud." The wolf said as she jabbed Fox in the back with her nightstick. "Now you let me enjoy this or you'll be spending Christmas in jail!"

"But-"

The wolf shushed him. "I know people Mr. McCloud and those people can see to it that you stay in jail for a very long time."

Fox growled deeply in his throat but re-assumed the position. He spread his legs and put his hands up on the wall. The wolf giggled and resumed from the beginning. Once she reached his waist she told him to take off the shirt.

"But you already frisked me! How much more thorough do you need to be?"

"Technology these days Mr. McCloud. We can make an atom bomb the size of a holiday present and we sure as hell can make deceptive body packs." She said holding the nightstick up to his muzzle.

"No I'm not going to do it. You can send me to jail as fast as you can but I know people who can get me out just as I cross the line." Fox growled.

The wolf bit her bottom lip. "That maybe but-"

"But what? You're trying to push up false charges on me! My wife Krystal is the head of the Cornerian Department of Health and I am the God dammed second in command of the Cornerian Army! Just who the Hell do you think you are? I tried to play nice but no I've had enough. you open that damn door and let me out of here or I'll pull so many strings on your sorry ass you'll blink and you won't have a job, place to live or any bank accounts for as long as I deem." Fox growled baring his fangs. He didn't like threatening people especially women but she had been trying to taint his marriage for too long.

The wolf shivered and stared at him with fear in her eyes. "Y-y-yes sir. I-I'm sorry I-"

"Don't mention it just get to it." Fox growled.

The wolf did just that and pulled the keys out of her pocket. She opened the door and held it open for Fox. Fox left the backroom and as he was about to leave the security wing the front desk who was absent when Fox came in with the wolf stopped him.

"Excuse me sir what are you doing here? You aren't allowed to- oh my God it's Fox McCloud." The pudgy swine said with an annoying feminine accent.

"I was briefly held here by one of your employees that's all." Fox said.

"Who was it was it Burns? Cause sir if you want me to report it I'd do it for you sir."

"No it's all right she apologized." Fox said shaking her head.

"Her? What do you mean her sir? We don't have any female security workers." The pig said still over using that Femi accent.

"What?" Fox gapped hardly believing what he heard. "But she… what?"

"Yes sir I'm afraid that you must have been mistaken we don't have any female employees. Not because of choice but because there aren't very many women want to have a job working security here."

Fox nodded and decided to just leave. 'That woman doesn't even work here? Just what kind of Hell hole am I in where people dressed as security guards try to interrogate me? Oh yeah that's right it's called life.' He thought dully to himself. She wasn't the first person to pose as something else to get his attention. He was after all Fox McCloud, it went with the title. On a good note however that strange stalked feeling he was getting until the wolf brought him to the back room was gone now.

After discarding the entire experience from his mind Fox looked over a map. It took him a while but he finally found the "you are here box". Afterwards he looked for a store with a name that sounded like it would have a hot tub but had no such luck.

'Well this was a big waste of time.' Fox thought angrily to himself as he marched his way out of the mall. Everyone looked angry but none as angry as the orange vulpine. They shot out of his way faster than they could blink. Fox reached the automatic doors but it wouldn't open. Enraged by the wasted time and the mall's hospitality Fox began to rip the door off. Ripping it off was surprisingly easy and when it was off Fox just leaned it against the wall and he was on his way to his half a mile away car.

His walk was long and annoying but he tried to make it more enjoyable by putting in his headphones to listen to some music. Unfortunately if he hadn't done that he would have heard the mall wide announcement.

"For today only at Bob's Furnishing Hot tubs thirty percent off!"

Fox was just too in depth in his music to hear. Gradually though his mood began to lift as the music began to pick up bringing out the rock lover everyone is deep down.

Fox began to sing the lyrics under his breath.

"Du, du hast, du hast mich." It was an old German rock band but for some reason he couldn't stop listening. "Du hast mich gefragt und ich hab' nichts gesagt."

Most of the words he knew in his memory but not all that many people learned another language because there was technology to automatically translate for them. It was lazy but "oh well have fun learning your language for hours on end" Fox would say.

Once he got to his car it was already four o'clock and he had missed three calls on his cell phone all from Krystal. Fox listened to the first one.

"Fox what happened to you? You left before I was up? Are you up to something?"

"Just checking in with you. Guess what? Marcus did something you need to see when you get home! It is so amazing!" Fox doubted it; kids his age don't do too many amazing things, just destructive.

"Oh by the way if you're out could you pick up some of that weird milk stuff, what's it called? Leg Bog?" Fox just smiled at that last one. She always liked the stuff but could never tell the difference between the Eggnog that was just tasty and the Eggnog that got you drunk. It was one Hell of a party last year when she got hammered. She was all over the place and fell down a few times but the best part was when she started coming on to Katt.

"That was awesome." Fox said out loud thinking of it. Secretly he always fantasized over something like that but who doesn't? Fox shook the crazy fantasy away and began looking for the nearest convenience store that wasn't packed to the brim.

* * *

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE~~~ Hey guys sorry for taking sooooo long. Hope you enjoy this chapter as well, I took a bit more time revising it then the last one but there may or may not be a few errors in there so sorry! _**

**_Oh yeah bonus points to the person who can tell me the name of the German rock band and the song! HAPPY NEW YEAR! Tomorow is my birth day WOOO 1-2-10 = older WOOOO!_**


	3. Chapter 3

Fox cruised down the streets with a sack of groceries in the passenger seat. He got Krystal her eggnog and got Marcus some chocolate just because. But eggnog and chocolate was a poor Christmas gift. He had to get Krystal something and he had to do it fast or else, no sex for life! That might not be the situation but he'd rather not risk it. In fact she'd probably scorn him and never let him live it down until he did something to atone for his sin but what?

'Okay, ideas, ideas." Fox thought to himself racking his brain. 'Let's see Krystal always liked fish but Peppy already got her a few and a large aquarium the bastard. Ooh! How about- oh yeah that's right Slippy is already getting her that painting of Corneria on the fourth of July…. That's it- God damn it Falco is already getting her a new outfit that pervert. I swear if he so much as touches her I'll have to give him his beak for Christmas next year.'

As Fox approached his property line his stopped thinking of Krystal's Christmas present. 'All right I'm almost in her range, start throwing up barriers.' He thought to himself. It was an easy trick, by throwing up other thoughts he could confuse Krystal's telepathy but only if she wasn't focusing. Normally she'd only glance the surface or pick up a stray thought but if she wanted to she could find out anything she wanted about a person without even talking to them.

'Okay think of things like football, uh Krystal in a bikini! Krystal _and_ Katt in a bikini, Krystal's _and_ Katt's bikini slipping off, Krystal _and_ Katt inching in for a kiss, Krystal _and_ Katt rubbing lotion on each other, Krystal _and_ Katt skinny dipping together, Krystal _and_ Katt rubbing even more lotion on each other, Krystal _and_ Katt bathing in the sun stroking each other-'

"That can only be one perverted mind." Fox heard someone say in his mind. Fox yelped and realized Krystal was listening in on his fantasy.

"Hey honey how are you?" Fox replied while throwing the sandy, sweaty, lesbian fantasy away as quickly as possible.

"Honestly do you know how many times I've walked in on you thinking of that?" Krystal sighed.

"Well you got to admit it would be hot." Fox chuckled.

"True but Katt isn't game I've tried." Krystal said dully.

"Yeah she- wait what?"

"So what happened to you?" Krystal asked as Fox got out of his car to open the gate.

"Had to run into town for a few errands." Fox said unhooking the gate.

"It took you all day?" Krystal asked skeptically.

"Yeah traffic was terrible and the crowds… don't even get me started." Fox said driving through then got out again to close the gate again.

"Aw you got Marcus some chocolate." Krystal said glancing over a few memories Fox had thrown up to protect himself and the mission he went under today.

"Yeah how is he?" Fox said driving up to the house now without any pesky gates in the way.

"I got him asleep just now. By the way if he makes a mess you're cleaning it up. You know as well as I do how much he likes to wear his food rather then eat it."

"Yes dear." Fox laughed remembering the first time Marcus had spaghetti. There were noodles in his fur, sauce in his hair and all he managed to eat was half a meatball. He slept well that night after his long bath.

Fox got out of his car and walked to the front door. He wiped his feet on the mat and stepped in to be greeted in person by a baby sleeping Marcus and Krystal.

"Welcome home Fox." Krystal said walking up to Fox to give him a kiss.

"It's good to be back." Fox said once they parted.

"You know how lucky you are that I don't bust you for fantasizing about me and Katt?" Krystal asked walking with Fox to the kitchen.

"Very lucky and very grateful. But don't worry, you're all the woman I need or ever want. Katt is just something my mind throws in as an extra because it's so damn perverted as you seem to keep reminding me."

"You know if I told Falco he'd be so angry." Krystal giggled sitting down in a chair by the table in the kitchen.

"Oh let him be angry, they've been split up for a while now and are only back together for the holidays. Just watch he'll mess it up somehow and be back together before you know it." Fox said pouring Krystal a glass of eggnog. He handed her the eggnog and watched her take sips at it enjoying it for as long as she could. She was so damn beautiful. Even the morning after when she was completely wrecked from last night Fox couldn't get enough of her with her mangled hair in every direction, ruffled fur, tired, sleepy eyes.

"Calm down Fox we can't right now." Krystal said picking up on Fox's lustful vibes. "We have to wrap the gang's presents first." Fox groaned, that was one of the things he could do without on Christmas. "Don't worry I'll help you." Krystal giggled remembering the horrible jobs he did. Somehow he made a book look like a football in its packaging. What a surprise for Falco.

"Thanks love." Fox said and went to get the supplies. After an hour of wrapping they finally finished the lot and could get down and dirty.

"I love you so much." Fox growled playfully as he kissed Krystal's neck with an intense force driving Krystal up a wall with emotion and desire.

"Oh Fox." she said before pinning him to the ground. If Fox tried with all his might he might have been able to get Krystal off but why would he? The position he was in was the best one he could think of himself being in. Krystal sighed. "That would be Marcus." She said before Marcus began to sob.

Fox sighed as well. "You know he's lucky he's cute."

"All thanks to me." Krystal snickered while getting off of Fox so she could go tend to the now awoken baby Marcus.

"I admit he looks mostly like you but you can see pieces of me in there!" Fox said taking Krystal's hand to help him up.

"Yeah his stubbornness, his loud snoring, his strange affixation with breasts."

"Hey that last one's hitting below the belt!" Fox said walking with Krystal so they could go tend to their child.

"Really? I thought breasts were above the belt."

"Am I ever right?" Fox sighed while shaking his head.

Krystal kissed him on the cheek. "No, you're never right and you'll never be right no matter what you say without my say first." She said playfully.

As they began to walk up the stairs Fox was at a loss for playful comebacks so he just nodded. "I'll say."

"Oh crap!" Krystal shouted then ran up the stairs as fast as she could. Knowing Krystal for the last… some odd wonderful years, Fox knew that when she was worried everyone else should be panicking, repenting their sins and preparing for the rapture. Fox ran up the stairs after her but before he reached the top of them Krystal was already down the hallway opening Marcus' door.

"Marcus put that down!" Krystal scolded and then there was a sound of several objects hitting the ground. Fox reached the door just moments after it happened.

"Was he doing it again?" Fox asked looking at the mess of toys and clothes all over the floor.

"Yes dear and this time he was going to see how much hard he could bang them on the walls!" Krystal said moving to Marcus.

"I know he's a kid but he scares the ever loving crap out of me!" Fox said remembering the first time Marcus used his telekinesis to bash Fox in the back of the head just like on television. It was funny, Fox had to admit once he got out of the intensive care but all the same Marcus was dangerous and didn't know what or how lethal his powers could be. Unlike Krystal however Marcus was not showing any signs of telepathy just telekinesis.

"As you should be. At the rate his powers are developing he could push a building over by the time he is a teenager and will want to do just that when angry." Krystal said taking Marcus out of the crib.

"What are we going to do?" Fox shivered, getting hit with a hammer is one thing but a house is another.

"Strict training I guess. But I know he wouldn't do something like that because well… I can tell that he will be as good as a person as his father." Krystal said carrying Marcus in her arms to Fox.

"Will he be- OH GOD!" Fox shouted when someone knocked at the door. Fox thought it was the hammer again and was so sure it was when Marcus began to giggle now that daddy was on the ground covering his head.

"Relax dear it's only Peppy." Krystal laughed.

Fox got off the floor. "Yeah… just Peppy." Fox laughed nervously.

"Yes only Peppy. Could you go answer it for me while I feed Marcus?" Krystal asked.

"Sure no problem." Fox said leaving the room rather quickly. He didn't want no hammer to the head again. Fox went down the stairs two at a time and didn't calm down until he reached the door. "Hey Peppy how's it-" Fox said just before something cold, wet and powdery smashed into his face.

"Merry Christmas Fox." Peppy said lowering his throwing arm.

Fox wiped the remnants of the snowball off his face. "Peppy if I didn't know busting your face open would put you in intensive care I'd do it!" Fox growled.

"Oh come on now Fox that's no way to talk to you elders." The young female rabbit next to Peppy said. She was strangely colored, pink and white which was rare but not unpleasant but she never is never able to pull off the pink look on the same level as Katt, that was for sure.

"Hey Lucy didn't see you through all the water, ice and snow in my eyes." Fox said a bit nicer but was still aggravated with the stinging and wet his face.

"May we come in?" Peppy asked.

"Yeah, yeah just make yourself at home." Fox growled while contemplating how he would get his revenge.

"Oh come on Fox its Christmas do you really need revenge?" Krystal asked.

"Hey I thought you were feeding Marcus!" Fox said once Marcus came bolting towards the guests as fast as his little legs could carry him. He had been starting to walk for a while now and would often trip.

"No I just said that so I wouldn't get hit with a snowball." Krystal said then began to crack up.

"A head's up would have been nice!" Fox scowled.

"I'm sorry Fox I'll make it up to you." Krystal smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Guys what are you feeding this kid? He grows half an inch a day I swear!" Peppy said as he played as youthfully as a kit with Marcus.

"Just growth hormone concentrated food." Fox shrugged.

"You're kidding right?" Peppy asked a little worried.

"Of course we are, even if we tried he still wouldn't eat half of it so there wouldn't be problems now would there?" Fox laughed.

"Yeah I remember when I made him lasagna." Lucy giggled. "I swear he must eat the food through his fur because that is where almost all of it went! It took me ages to clean him thoroughly!"

"Tell me about it! I almost want to feed him nothing but dry cereal! At least that way he only gets it everywhere but himself!" Krystal giggled.

"Hey Peppy I have something I need to talk to you about." Fox said aside to Peppy while the women were deep in conversation.

"Sure Fox." Peppy said while picking Marcus up despite his bad back. The two foxes and the one old hare went into the kitchen. "So what do you want to-"

"Peppy you have to help me!" Fox whispered urgently so that Krystal and Lucy wouldn't hear.

"Why what's-"

"I didn't get Krystal a gift for Christmas! She will murder me! Or worse! No sex for the rest of my life! If it comes to that game over! I'm done with life!"

Peppy smacked Fox across the face. "First watch your language around baby Marcus." Peppy slapped him again. "Second how on Corneria could you forget to get Krystal of all people a gift?" Peppy slapped Fox once more. "And third why can't you just stri-"

"No! Not that! I left that part of my life behind me no! Not that I don't think I can-"

"Oh yes you can and you will have to if you don't want to disappoint your wife!" Peppy scowled. Baby Marcus began to laugh and make strange noises but the cutest thing of all was he was now trying to his Fox like Peppy was.

"All right, all right! If it comes to that I guess I can… give her a dance or two." Fox said sadly.

"Very good Fox now come on we have to go."

"Go where?" Fox asked.

"To my house remember? It's time for my Christmas Eve party!"

After a long and arduous drive through traffic and a few pedestrians who thought they had the right away but God smiled on them when he invented brakes which ultimately saved them, the troupe of rabbits and foxes made it to Peppy's house.

Krystal took a sip of eggnog. "Uh Krys that's your third cup… in the last five minutes!"

"Lighten- hic- up Fox." Krystal said just as dreamily as she could have if she were sober and not totally smashed.

"Honestly she won't touch beer but she's all over the eggnog!" Falco chuckled and took a drink off -of his fifth cup.

"Yeah and you're still not lookin' any better!" Krystal snapped. She was a weird drunk, sometimes she was as happy as Saint Nick himself, others she was as mean as an Anglar but most of the time she was flirtatious with mainly women which made Fox wonder.

"Hey… hey you!" Krystal said pointing at Amanda.

"Yes Krystal? Wha-" Amanda began to say but was cut off by a really outgoing blue vixen.

"You know your hair in curls is kinda hot!" Krystal said then drained her glass.

"Okay Krystal! I think you should sit down!" Fox said trying to lead her to the couch but she wouldn't budge.

"I don't think so you, you, you, you, you… you man!" Krystal said trying to find the word but couldn't so she found the word with her hand below Fox's waist a little roughly causing him to yelp with pain. "Aha!" Krystal said when she saw a certain black feline casually talking to some of the other guests that either worked with Peppy or for him. They were decent people and had been to a few of his parties before so they shock, mystification and awe of the entire retired Star Fox team wore off a bit but not much.

"Hey you, you, you, you-" Krystal said poking Katt in the chest and slowly moved down but Fox stopped her.

"Say goodnight dear." Fox said smiling despite his embarrassment.

"Goodnight dear!" Krystal shouted waving her cup around and began to laugh uncontrollably.

Fox shook his head, she'd probably quit alcohol for the rest of her life tomorrow. "Good night Peppy thanks for the good time!" Fox said escorting Krystal to the door.

"You get her home safely now Fox, don't let her fall and hit her head!" Peppy called to Fox from a sea of guests.

"I'm going to ride this pony!" Krystal shouted pointing at Fox. "He's the one that will need a helmet!" she said a little quieter and began to fall down a bit but Fox kept her up.

There was a chorus of laughter from everyone but the foxes at the front door and Fox quickly rushed her to get dressed, he didn't want her to embarrass herself anymore else she might never be able to show her face again.

"I'll be back for Marcus in a sec!" Fox said as he closed the door behind him.

"Woo! Merry fucking Christmas! Happy new year and where are the girls?" Krystal shouted loud enough to alert anything within a hundred feet of her drunkenness.

"Krystal you are so drunk!" Fox laughed.

"I, I am drunk or I wouldn't be talking to you!" Krystal said and began to slump down but Fox kept her from collapsing.

"What does that mean?" Fox asked as they reached their car that they drove to Peppy's house in.

"You know what it means you, you, you, you, you sexy beast you!" Krystal shouted and turned around to face Fox. without warning she threw herself onto him, forced her tongue into the back of Fox's throat and pinned him down on the snowy ground. "I'm going to destroy you!" Krystal said and began to sloppily take Fox's clothes off.

"Whoa Krystal we have to go home first and we need to get Marcus to bed! Did you see the way he totally hit the dust when he sat down for five seconds?"

"You bet I did! Than I started drinking!" Krystal said and then bit Fox making him yelp. "I love when you scream!" Krystal said then began to pinch him.

"Ow! That hurts!"

"I love when you talk dirty to!" Krystal said then rolled over. "Take me now Fox! I want to-"

"Go home." Fox said suddenly.

"Right! I want to go home and get something to drink!" Krystal said waving her glass around.

"Krystal did you steal Peppy's glass again?" Fox asked a little sternly.

"No!" Krystal said hiding the glass behind her back.

"Krystal." Fox scorned.

"No! This is my happy cup! I stole it fair and square!" She said and began to laugh again.

"Krys-" Fox began but Krystal pushed him off her.

"I'll drive!" She shouted and began to run and stumble her way to the car. She managed to get in but when the car wouldn't start she made engine noises for it. Fox knocked on the window. "AH! A STALKER!" Krystal shouted. "Well let's see how you like this!" Krystal said and began to twist the wheel around like she would if she were trying to lose someone.

"Krystal the car's not even on and I have the keys." Fox said knocking on the window again.

"Oh hey Foxy how long have you been there?" Krystal asked stopping her engine noises.

"For a few… minutes." Fox said on an off note when Krystal's head hit the wheel. Fox shook his head. "Just like last year only you didn't pull off Katt's shirt." Fox chuckled. He moved Krystal to the passenger seat, went back into Peppy's house, got Marcus, buckled him up and then they were off to home. Along the way Krystal snored like she was trying to inhale the entire atmosphere and yet Marcus slept through it all. Fox smiled.

'What did I do to deserve either of them?' he thought to himself as their home came closer and closer. 'What a perfect way to begin Christmas.' He thought looking at the clock which said twelve oh one. 'The only thing that could spoil it is- SONOFABITCH! I still haven't gotten Krystal a present!'

* * *

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE~~~ Hey guys! Sorry this is taking sooooo long. I wanted this done by the middle of the month but only until now was I able to find a writting groove for this story. The next part should be the last part and I hope you enjoyed even if Christmas is over a month ago! I tell you nothing sucks more than writting about Christmas when it's no longer around the corner!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE~~~ Hey guys this is the last chapter, sorry it took till feb to finish but... well I have no excuses really. FYI to the anonomous guy who didn't like the previous chapter you should skip this one and just STFU. Anyways hope you enjoy!_**

Fox first brought Marcus into the house and put him in his crib before he went out to get his intoxicated wife. They were both slept soundly in his arms until he put them in beds where thy both snuggled into the blankets. Fox smiled before leaving, now was his last chance to get Krystal a gift or else he'd be so screwed he'd never get screwed again.

He pulled out of the driveway silently and before long he was speeding towards Corneria City once again looking in hopes of finding a gift. The only flaw in his logic was discovered as he past by every single store that would have sold him something had it not been closed for the day.

"SON OF A BITCH!" Fox shouted and head-butted his steering wheel. There was only one option left, he'd have to ram his car through a store window and then run like Hell. "Yeah this will work… totally!" Fox thought out loud as he revved his car. He would have gone through with it to, had it not been for that cop that reminded him of that woman from earlier in the mall.

"Damn cops! Why are they always around when I want to do something illegal?" Fox groaned and head butted his steering wheel some more. Fox continued his search but to no avail, there was just no body open six hours before Christmas morning. "Damn it all! Damn son of a DAMN!" Fox shouted as he drove by the Sprawl-Mart that said they were open twenty four seven but according to the sign Christmas wasn't included in their schedule.

"I can't find a place!" Fox said pulling over to the side of the road. "I'm finished! Krystal will hate me forever! How could I not get her something? Am I honestly that stupid? Do I have nothing in my head at all? What is Krystal going to think? I am so screwed!" Fox said, his head on the steering wheel and heart in the gutters. It was like he was given twenty four hours to live and he just figured that out with six hours to go.

"What am I going to- oh hey there's a store!" Fox said as he saw an open sign to a store named For Lovers Only. Of course if he wasn't so desperate to find Krystal a gift he would have noticed the sign next to that saying "adults only". He parked just outside and ran inside the shaded windows of the store. With great excited strides Fox moved to the store and opened it but closed it right after.

The things he saw could not be unseen. If he was stupid enough to actually buy her something from this store he'd most likely get shot and he would no longer have a purpose in Krystal's love life.

"Nope, not happening." Fox said as he got back in his car. As he drove away he saw the rambunctious sign saying adults only and hated himself for over looking that one sign. "You idiot! How did you not notice it was a sex toy shop? Wait what kind of sex toy shop is open at one o'clock in the morning?"

Moving along Fox began looking for the next shop that didn't sell things no sane man would buy for his wife.

"Okay closed, closed, closed, coming soon… right… there is only one more option." Fox said to himself and his grip on the wheel tightened. "I have to rob someone!"

Fox's car pulled up next to a building that sold jewelry. He scoped the place out and nodded, shouldn't be too hard, a quick in and out, leave the money on the counter deal. Krystal would get her gift and Fox would keep his life and love life. Not knowing what to do Fox got out of the car and walked around to the back of the building. The alleyway was dark and unlit so he had a few stumbles and trips before he got to the back door.

"Ew." Fox said as he wiped whatever was on him off. "Okay just have to break in through the door and- "Fox whispered to himself but a deep voice scarred the life out of him while as he was about to smash the window in.

"Hey buddy what are you doing?"

Fox yelped and spun around. His heart threatened to rip itself out of his chest but he kept his cool. At least he thought he did. "Uh what? Huh? Me? What? No! He he!" He said, babbling like an idiot with a large "I'm guilty" sign on his chest.

The man shone a light in Fox's eyes. "Do you know who I am boy?" he said with a gruff voice.

"Err no not really… should I?" Fox said, shielding his eyes from the harsh light.

"I am an officer of the law, I protect the populace from civil disobedience, enforce laws and statutes while brining violators to the full brunt justice of the law."

"Wow that is the literal definition of a cop!" Fox said.

"And as a cop I am obligated to ask you just what are you doing back here?"

Fox thought fast. "I was just going to-"

"Steal something?" The officer interrupted.

"WHAT? NO! NEVER!" Fox shouted.

"Then why are you so defensive?" The officer asked getting closer to Fox while pulling out his nightstick.

"Me defensive? No way! You're just offensive is all-"

"I don't like your tone boy." The large officer said. He towered over Fox and looked like he had eaten too many steroid filled donuts. As he came into light Fox learned the cop was a grizzly bear, portly and buff enough to break Fox with one hand. Sure Fox could kick his ass just as easily he couldn't if he wanted to avoid jail.

"I'm sorry sir I didn't mean to have a-" Fox said trying to apologize but the bear growled and interrupted him.

"There it is again! Am I going to have to take you down town?" The bear growled and tapped Fox's forehead with the flashlight.

"No-"

"Cause I could!" The bear said and snapped his fingers. "You be in jail for Christmas just as the sound of that snap reaches your ears and by the looks of you they'd pass you around like currency, a peace pipe, or the drunk girl at a party! It's your call boy."

"I'd much rather enjoy my Christmas at home with my family whom I love very much!" Fox whimpered as the cop went for his gun. Fox was torn on beating him to the ground and running or hoping to God that he'd make it out of all this by just keeping his cool.

"I'm serious! I've seen little foxes half your size go in and come out as seasoned prison bitches!" The bear growled. "I can throw you in so fast that-"

"Officer Pane, officer Pane, we have a two four ten in progress at Rainbury and Strain Street."

"A TWO FOUR TEN!?" the bear shouted. Without warning the grizzly grabbed Fox by his shirt's collar and began to drag him with him. "I'm going to need your help for this one!"

"What? Why?" Fox asked desperately. "What is a two four ten?"

"No time to explain!" The bear shouted as he drug Fox through the streets and through the blessed highly alert traffic that stopped just in the knick of time.

When they came to Rainbury and Strain Street the bear released Fox. "Alright I need you to- oh… my… gawd!" the bear said as he watched a man cross the street with out a street signal. "YOU THERE HALT YOU ARE VIOLATING LAW TWO FOUR TEN!"

The raccoon looked to see who was yelling at him but instead saw a large grizzly bear run at him full sprint. The raccoon froze in fear and was tackled to the ground.

"JESUS CHRIST!" Fox shouted when he saw the bear flatten the poor unsuspecting raccoon.

"I'm taking you down town sucka!" the bear said, strapping cuffs to the unconscious looking raccoon.

"Uh officer I really think you hurt him! We need to get him to a hospital-"

You shut up citizen or your next!" the bear snapped making Fox shut up. "Now help me get him into the car!"

Fox looked around but he couldn't see a police car anywhere. "Where is your car?"

"Not my car your car!" the bear growled.

"Whoa you're not taking him and putting him in my car!"

"Yes I am going to unless you want to slow dance in an inmates bunk named Buba. Now grab his legs!"

Fox scowled and grumbled pig jokes under his breath but obeyed the officer anyways. After a half an hour of backtracking thanks to the bear's obvious lack of coordination and directions, they made it back to Fox's car.

"See? I told you I'd find it!"

"We were two minutes away from it before we took your so called short cut." Fox snapped.

"Shut up and help me get him in or you're going in the bag!" the grizzly warned.

"Okay fine but put him in gently- I SAID GENTLY!" Fox shouted when the raccoon's head bumped really hard onto the door.

"That's it!" the bear said then dropped the raccoon. He then pulled out a large plastic bag from his pocket and opened it. "I think you need to calm down sir." The bear said then put the bag over Fox's head. Fox immediately began to suffocate so he didn't spare the idiot cop any mercy.

In an instant Fox's foot slammed into the bear's gun and then his hands lifted the bag off his head while the bear was stunned. Just as the bear was about to retaliate, Fox hit the grizzly in the neck hard enough to stun but not hard enough to be lethal. The next thing the bear knew was fifty thousand volts coursing through his body. When the bear had enough Fox ended the electrical current coursing through the behemoth and watched him fall to the ground.

"I hope he isn't a reflection of the rest of the police force." Fox said as he gasped for air. Then with a quick check on the somewhat okay raccoon and a phone call to the police Fox was out of there. He decided not to take anymore chances and just go home. His car pulled up in the driveway and sure enough Krystal was snuggled up in the bed to a pillow she was mistaking for a giant marshmallow.

"Not again." Fox sighed when he pulled the pillow away from her. It was covered in drool and bite marks but she was totally wasted so he wouldn't rub it in too much. Ever since Fox met her she said she always had strange dreams that made her do even stranger things. One time Fox woke up in his uniform even though he went to bed naked and Krystal was in her uniform while talking in her sleep.

"Red alert, have to stop orange slinkies from slinking the entire galaxy." She would say sleepily and then Fox would coax her back into bed. She had all these funny quirks about her that Fox loved and yet could live without as well but she just wouldn't be Krystal if she didn't have them.

"Good night Krystal. Tonight might be the last night we sleep in the same room so I'm going to enjoy it… even if your breath smells like bad eggnog." Fox whispered as he crawled into bed next to her. He spent hours stroking her blue fur and watching her dream. The more he watched her however the more he hated himself. He lost her once and now he might create a rift between them. With a final kiss Fox fell asleep and was prepared for Christmas morning…

"MARCUS NO!" Fox shouted and ducked for cover just in time to dodge his new tool set. "KRYSTAL! HELP!" Fox shouted and ran for the kitchen, unwrapped presents following him like homing missiles.

Krystal giggled but eventually got around to helping the poor vulpine. "Marcus… no." She said and everything floating fell down. Fox's head poked out from behind the pantry door in the kitchen.

"Is… is it safe?"

"It's safe Fox." Krystal replied as she played with baby Marcus.

Fox stepped out slowly and began to pick up the mess. 'He's lucky he's my son.' Fox thought to himself as he picked up the new set of kitchen knives that almost sheathed deep inside of Fox's body.

"Well aside from my thirteenth recent assassination attempt by Marcus… I'd say this Christmas went rather well… at least better than the last one." Fox said and rubbed the back of his head. The scar was still there but under the renewed patch of fur he lost from when Marcus figured out lighters and their functions.

"Indeed it was." Krystal replied. Marcus was slowing down now and he yawned constantly. "I think someone is tired."

"Yeah it's that telekinesis crap that wears him out." Fox growled but smiled at his son despite the close call.

"We should get him to bed." Krystal said when Marcus went out like a light in her arms.

Fox looked outside, it was dark out and Christmas day was another long and arduous one but at least no one died and Krystal still hadn't remembered her gift from him-

"I can't wait to see my present."

'D'oh!' Fox thought to himself as he reached the stairs.

"I've been kept in suspense all day; I wonder how you can top last year's fireworks show." Krystal said trailing off as she walked up stairs and Fox stayed rooted at the bottom.

'Shit! She remembers that?'

"Of course I remember that Fox! How could I forget?" Krystal said after gazing the top of Fox's mind which was running around everywhere. "I'm going to put Marcus in bed."

"Okay I'll meet you in the bedroom." Fox said, his stomach slowly transforming into a pit of despair. He trudged up each stair slower than the last and wished he had an endless staircase.

'Well I guess that's it then… game over, no more continues. Time to face the music.' Fox thought and thankfully Krystal didn't read his mind but it didn't matter, she'd find out in a few short minutes.

The king sized, blue sheeted bed creaked slightly under Fox's weight and he sat there waiting for Krystal to return. Seconds felt like minutes and minutes like hours but finally the doorknob turned.

"I got him in bed and you should have seen it!" Krystal whispered. "He sneezed in his sleep again!"

"That's great Krystal." Fox said, his mouth and throat as dry as a desert. "Krystal?"

"Yes Fox?" Krystal asked and closed the door.

"I… I did something really stupid." Fox said finally.

Krystal bit her lips. Fox sounded strange which meant what he did was probably something absolutely terrible. "What did you do?" She asked.

"I… I…." Fox said not looking at Krystal but the ground and his feet.

Krystal walked over to Fox and lifted his head to look her straight in the eyes. "You can tell me Fox. Whatever you did you can tell me."

Fox wanted to choke on the lump in his throat but it was only in his mind so choking was out of the question. Might as well get it over with. "I forgot to get you a present this year."

Krystal blinked once and let Fox's head go. Without using verbal or body language Krystal walked over to Fox's dresser. Slowly she got out some clothes and put them down right next to Fox. Fox knew she was kicking him out and he just sat there watching her for the last few seconds he'd have with her when suddenly she went to her dresser and pulled out some men's clothes he had never seen before and were definitely not his.

"Is that all?" Krystal asked when she put the tribal like outfit down next to Fox. There was a grey loincloth like the one Krystal used to wear, wrist cuffs, metal leggings, a Speedo, red scarf and sandals.

"Huh?" Fox said when the shock that another man's clothes were in his wife's dresser all this time.

"I knew you forgot before you did. You can't hide anything from me, like the fact you're worried that since you didn't get me a present you'd never find me willing to love you again." Krystal said then went to her dresser one more time.

"You knew?" Fox gasped.

"Yes, your little barriers you put up would have worked had you not been stressed out of your mind. In fact I was also trying to keep you from remembering until it was too late so that-." Krystal said but stopped when she pulled out a little box. She walked back over to Fox and handed the box to him. "This is your present."

Fox took the box but his ears drooped. "No I don't deserve this Krystal." Fox said and tried to hand the box back.

Krystal only giggled. "Fox there's been something I've wanted to ask you for the longest time but could never find the perfect way to make you act on it. Please open your present and I'll explain."

Fox sighed and opened the box but it was full of upside down photographs. He looked at Krystal and she motioned for him to continue. Fox reached in and grabbed the photos but nearly had a heart attack from the very first one.

"Th-th-th-th-this is!" Fox stuttered and gasped for air as he gazed at the photo that got his adrenaline, drive and blood going faster than anything had before in his life.

"Yep. That's me and Katt… kissing."

"WITH YOUR TONGUES!" Fox shouted and began to drool. He wanted to throw Krystal on the bed and turn off the lights then and there but he remembered that he was still in trouble so instead he looked at the next of many pictures. The next one made his leg cramp up. "Y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-you're"

"Naked… that's right." Krystal said looking at the tease shot of her and Katt. They were naked but either a random object, their hair or their own hands kept the photographs from becoming pornographic.

"How did you get Katt to go along with this?" Fox gapped.

"Well it turns out that Katt was game after all… but only to a point." Krystal sighed.

Fox shook his head and put the pictures away for later. "Why would you do this for me?"

Krystal smiled. "Four reasons. First is I love you, second it was fun, third it might stop your rather annoyingly frequent fantasies and finally I wanted to find the perfect bartering chip to get you to strip for me like you used to before we met to pay for your pilot's license."

The blood, drive, adrenaline and lust rushed out of Fox's body like he had taken a laxative to get rid of them. "You… you know about that?" Fox said when he confirmed that he wasn't in a nightmare.

"I knew when you first saw me on Sauria. I saw everything about you and your life."

"Oh God." Fox said and buried his face in his hand. "Krystal please you have to believe me! I didn't do it because I wanted to but because I had to and-" Fox began to explain but Krystal stopped him and handed him the clothes she laid out.

"Don't talk… just dance." She whispered.

Fox nodded and stood up. He chose the new outfit Krystal had first and went to go change. While he did he was shouting for joy in his mind. All was forgiven and one of the darkest secrets of his past was finally out in the open and Krystal didn't mind, in fact from the way she was handling it, it seemed like she was excited he was once a male stripper.

"Okay I'm coming out. But I'm a little rusty-"

"Just get out here!" Krystal giggled, her tail swishing around. Fox stepped out from behind the bathroom door and Krystal took it all in. He looked almost like a Cerinian except without the blue fur and turquoise eyes. "Men of my people used to wear that outfit." Krystal said finally. "You don't know how happy this makes me." She said and wiped a tear of joy out of her eye.

"Yeah merry Christmas to you to Krystal." Fox said and began his Christmas strip of a present for Krystal.

**_And merry Christmas one and all... even if it isn't Christmas anymore XD_**


End file.
